


Want Some One For Your Shot?

by lil_cbt



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, help me why am i doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_cbt/pseuds/lil_cbt
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots/drabbles mostly based off of music.Lots of angst.And fluff!And angst.Maybe some sin?But mostly angst.Have fun?





	Want Some One For Your Shot?

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell!Sans x Reader  
> Reader has no specified gender.
> 
> Also u die btw. Not terribly graphic because I'm not good at describing it very well?  
> you can also totally tell where writing this was hard and easy for me, lawl

He couldn’t believe that they finally made it to the surface. Out of that hell where they had to kill or be killed. Where if they showed weakness…they would die. Here, they didn’t have to worry about there, but of course, old habits die hard. It was difficult to adjust, but the kid had done their best and succeeded. While there were still those that feared monsters…they were now the lesser party. While monsters were scary looking creatures, they were welcomed into the Aboveground.

Despite all that, Sans was still untrusting of humans because of all he had gone through while in the Underground. He still thought the kid was going to Reset suddenly, despite them saying that they would never…

He kept fearing that he would wake one morning to snow outside instead of sunshine and fresh air.

It sickened his stomach and he continuously threw up red magic for a week straight until he got used to smell of sunlight and car exhaust.

Then he met you.

The moment he had laid his eyesockets on you in the coffee shop he frequented…he felt his soul jump. In a good way. In a very good way.

You had told him that you were getting juiced up for a long night of studying when he had started to lay on the charm and asked you what you were doing at the coffee shop at three in the morning. He had noticed how you didn’t seem to be bothered by his rough looks – his sharp teeth, cracks in his skull – and his tough demeanor, instead taking him in stride and even buying him a scone to go along with his coffee. 

He had asked you what your major was, and his eyes seemed to sparkle when you said mathematics, hiding your smile behind your travel mug as he asked you what made you so interested. You immediately started to explain in an excited voice as he leaned on his hand, listening intently – that is until he got distracted by your tongue darting out to wet your lips as you caught your breath.

He couldn’t tell whether the warmth of the coffee was causing your cheeks to warm to that pretty color, or if it was him asking more _personal_ questions about you.

He hoped it was the latter.

\--

You had graduated with a masters degree, and Sans had been at your graduation party, where he had given you the best gift of all…

He had asked you out, and of course you had said yes.

He had taken you to a rather secluded spot in a small park underneath an oak tree where you could see the night sky and spoke about the trajectory of stars and the circumference of different suns.

Once Sans asked if he was going to get lucky with a waggle of his “bone” brows to which you asked him with a confident smirk if he could recite the first hundred decimals of pi.

Needless to say, he didn’t get lucky that night.

\--

You and Sans leaned your shoulders against one another underneath the large oak tree, your backs to the thick trunk of the old tree, the large leaves swaying peacefully in the cool breeze.

Both of you were silent, enjoying each other’s company, your eyes and the red pinpricks of lights in his sockets in his eyes pointed to the sky.

Suddenly, you raised your arm in a flurry of motion, startling Sans – who was almost to the point of falling asleep, but to be honest…when wasn’t he? –, finger aimed toward the dark purple hue of the sky.

“Look Sans!” you exclaimed, watching a light shoot across the dark canvas. “A shooting star!”

Sans followed your finger with a sleepy look, noticing the light in the sky among the other millions upon billions. When he realized what it was…he could barely hold back his laughter – note: he was laughing rather hard, and you pouted, crossing your arms, and turning away from him. “doll, pfft, that’s a satellite.”

“Oh…” you mumbled, a bit embarrassed as Sans shrugged and put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him once more, feeling the warmth from underneath his jacket warm up your body from the cool night air.

You were feeling a bit sleepy yourself.

You weren’t sure how you made it home that night, but you had the slightest inkling when not only where you tucked into bed…but Sans’ jacket was on you as well.

\--

You were walking home one night from work, headphones on your head, one perched askew so you could hear the street noise. Your head bopped to the beat and you hummed along.

“HEY YOU MONSTER FUCKER!” Someone screamed.

“Wha?” you attempted to turn around, instead feeling something sink into your side once, twice, three times. “Grrk!” you gasped out in surprise and grabbed the person’s hand, turning your head. They were wearing a hood and a mask. You could only see their eyes. A bright green. That were getting fuzzier…and fuzzier…as you fell to the ground, your grip on them getting too weak to hold onto them. You could see red liquid. Was that from you? “S-Sans…”

“H-Hey! Stay with me!” another voice. Hands. Pressing. It hurt.

“Someone call an ambulance!”

“Where did that person go? Someone chase after them!”

“Come…stay…e…”

You couldn’t differentiate the voices after that, only feeling hands touching the wounds.

“S…San…s…” you called out to him weakly.

But nobody came.

\--

Sans burst through the hospital doors, eye lit up with magical fire, sprinting through the halls. It seemed as if the hospital staff knew, because nobody tried to stop him. He skidded to a stop at the room the doctor told him was your room, hesitant, shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, eyes angry…but they softened when he saw it was his brother. His eyes started to tear up, bright red tears started to spill down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with the force of trying not to break down in the hospital and in front of his brother. Papyrus said nothing, simply squeezing Sans’ shoulder once before releasing it. Sans attempted to compose himself before walking inside to see you, Papyrus following and leaning against the wall.

The sight of you on the bed made tears fall anew.

You looked so fragile.

Your skin was paler than usual. A machine was breathing for you. There were so many wires attached to you. Keeping you alive. There was even a machine monitoring your soul. Everything was not…right.

Sans ran up to you, grabbing your limp hand. “sweetheart…babe…doll? c’mon. speak to me. let me hear that voice of yours that i love to hear,” he tried. After a while, you didn’t respond, he felt his soul split painfully. “b-babe?” He placed his skull on your chest. He could still faintly hear your heart that he loved to hear so much. “i hear it sweetheart…so why can’t you talk? where are you sweetie? why won’t you answer me? oh stars…why wasn’t i there for you?” he started to cry hot red tears onto the hospital gown you were wearing, staining the white garment. “why wasn’t i there!?” he growled.

“S…a…ns?” Your voice was weak. Quiet. Barely able to be heard. Your hand twitched in Sans’.

Sans’ hand grasped yours tighter, hope flashed in the lights of his sockets as he looked at your face, searched you for any extra signs of life. “sweetie, babe. i’m right here. i’m right here. i’m so sorry. i wasn’t there. i’m so so so sorry…” Sans started to cry again, pressing your hand to his cheekbone. It was too cold when it used to be so warm. Your fingers twitched when it felt the tears.

“Sans…are you crying? Why?”

“b-because…i wasn’t able protect you. you are…you were hurt.”

“Sa…ns…”

“no…no doll, stay with me please,” Sans’ grip on your hand grew tighter.

“You did…everything…you cou…ld.”

“sweet…heart…” Sans could hear the beeping of the machine getting slower. He could see the light of your soul getting dimmer. “please…please don’t leave. don’t leave me…you just got here…there’s so much more we could do…the doc’ll make you better. you’ll see. you’ll be better in no time!” he smiled, flashing his sharp teeth, single gold tooth glinting in the hospital lights.

You laughed. Soft. Sweet. Quiet. Full of love.

It broke him.

“I…I…” the beeping got slower still. “I lo…” Slower… “San…s…” You took one, deep, breath. Even slower.

“Sans…I lo…ve…y…”

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp……._

“heh…? sweetheart?” Sans’ whole body shook as your hand fell limp against his, smile still on his face, stuck there. “no…no no…no no no no nonononononono…hun, please! wake up! this isn’t funny!” More tears. Unbelieving, Sans shook your limp, still warm form. Nurses rushed in, chattering to each other, trying to pull him away. He pushed them away. From him. From you. “get away from them!” he growled, eye flaring with magic. Frantic. The nurses pulled away, frightened.

Papyrus sprang into action, grabbing Sans under his arms and pulling him away from you, Sans snarling at his brother. “SANS! YOUR SNIVELING IS NOT HELPING THEM AT ALL!” he growled. The words from his brother seemed to bring Sans back a bit, and he calmed down a bit, looking at your limp form as the nurses attempted CPR on you.

“b-but b-boss!” Sans looked up at Papyrus as he was carried out of the room, struggling the entire way, only stopping when he could no longer see you.

“THEY ARE DOING THE BEST THAT THEY CAN.” Papyrus set down Sans outside of the room. “IT IS NOW UP TO THEM WHETHER THEY SURVIVE THIS ORDEAL.” Papyrus crossed his arms.

\--

It took two hours.

Two long, grueling hours.

A doctor had gone in during the revival process…and the same doctor walked out.

He faced the two skeletons waiting outside the room. One sitting on the floor, skull held in his hands, body shaking and one leaning against the wall stoically still.

He shook his head solemnly and allowed them back into the room.

Papyrus had never heard such a wail come from his brother before when he saw your still body.

\--

Sans leaned against your gravestone one night, underneath the oak tree. It's leaves beginning to change colors and falling off of the branches. He stared up at the purple hue of the quiet, cold night. He huddled further into his fur-lined coat. He missed your warmth. He watched the sky for any signs of shooting stars that night like he always did, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. He perked just the slightest when he saw movement in the sky…but he relaxed when its movement was constant.

“heh…a satellite…just like before…eh babe?”

Silence.

“figured you’d say that,” Sans laughed, emotionless, leaning more against your resting place, letting out a sigh. If he imagined hard enough, he could feel your warmth…but it was too faint to give him any comfort. “oh…i almost forgot…” he rustled through the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. “figured you wouldn’t mind if i…uh…improvised.”

He began to recite the first hundred decimals of pi.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDY I MISSED WRITING ANGST  
> Despite how terrible it is!  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes!  
> (psst: I might also be editing constantly as I find mistakes so please forgive me if it looks different several times. Thanks!)


End file.
